


the songs on the radio are ok, but my taste in music is your face

by crumblyoaf



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non AU, Romance, all in era, changkyun trying to be funny, hyungwon is mentioned lol, i love changki with all my goddamn heart, slight angst lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumblyoaf/pseuds/crumblyoaf
Summary: In a world where Kihyun has learnt to consume and withhold his feelings for the benefit of others and himself, Changkyun comes along and makes it difficult to.alternatively, kihyun's madly in love with changkyun and they need alcohol and a king-sized bed to sort their feelings out.





	the songs on the radio are ok, but my taste in music is your face

The clock just ticks over 2am and Kihyun can't hear himself think over the synth of the electronica pounding in his ears and the fluorescent lights flashing vibrantly above him don’t do him much good either.

But the only thought going through his head over the EDM and incessant drunken screams of his label mates are two words.

Lim Changkyun.

They repeat themselves like a mantra in his head and Kihyun pushes through the scantily dressed idols and the screams of passionate piss drunk rappers in search for a familiar head of brown.

‘God, where did he go?’

Kihyun spots Jooheon screeching ‘swag!’ and ‘turn up!’ in the middle of the dance floor with Dasom from Sistar, red-faced and giggling next to him.

He sighs, screwing his nose up at his own breath, which reeks of fatigue and watered-down alcohol.

Kihyun searches for a particular olive-skinned male on the dance floor instead, but spots him at the bar instead. Hyunwoo’s face is blossoming with genuine happiness and a telltale blush of alcohol dusts his cheeks. He’s chortling next to another familiar face. It’s Hoseok, Kihyun figures out as he spots the recognisable pale skin illuminating under the coloured LED lights and he decides not to bother the two and continues on.

He finds himself on the other side of the room and it’s quieter, the synth now reduced to a quiet beat and the air doesn’t reek of sweet alcohol and arousal anymore.

“Yoo Kihyun, where've you been?!” A harsh whisper-shout makes him turn around to see a spot of white hair in a booth with an unconscious brunet.

 

He rushes to the booth and knows far too well who that unconscious brunet is.

 

“Lim Changkyun you’ll be the death of me,” Kihyun curses under his breath and the white-haired male sighs in relief as he slips his hands underneath the lolling head of the knocked out younger man.

 

“He was out cold for ten minutes before you came,” Minhyuk informs him before he can even open his mouth and Kihyun mouths a ‘thank you’ in reply.

 

“No worries Kihyunnie,” The lean male just smiles warmly and looks back over to the sleeping boy.

 

“Don't worry, he only took a few shots before he conked out and Hyungwon just laughed at him before leaving him with me.” Kihyun can only nod as he brushes up the younger’s fringe from his face, his worries dissipating.

 

“Speaking of, have you seen Hyungwon anywhere? I bet you he's trying to get Hyungsoo hyung to dance with him, oh God,” Minhyuk's voice trails off as he stares at the crowd, the heads and bobbing bodies highlighted by the fluorescent lights.

 

“I think I saw him cackling to himself at the bar when I was coming here,” Kihyun recounts to his visibly concerned friend and Minhyuk sighs again before whispering a ‘thank you’ and disappearing into the bright lights and sea of bodies.

 

“You're so stupid I hate you so much,” Kihyun whispers to the still unconscious boy on his lap and his reply is a series of groans and a burp that smells of spirits and bad decisions.

 

“Let’s go,”

 

Kihyun hauls the slightly shorter (‘or taller,’ Changkyun would insist but Kihyun knows better) male up and proceeds to the elevator.

 

“Kihyunnie hyung?”

 

Even the beat of the electronica can’t match up to his heart right now.

 

“Yes, Changkyun?”

 

He can barely reply without his voice wobbling.

The younger groans again before the elevator dings and Kihyun drags the intoxicated man inside.

It’s silence during the two and a half minutes the elevator takes to get down to Level 23 and all Kihyun can hear is his heart thumping sporadically in his chest whilst Changkyun grips his waist, his head leaning on his shoulders.

These two and a half minutes feel like eternity as Kihyun tries to pace his breathing, Changkyun still hanging off his waist like a deadweight. When the automated female voice says ‘Level 23’, Kihyun exhales deeply and heaves the brunet off his body, dragging him to the end of the corridor.

When they finally reach room 0514, Kihyun’s shoulder aches and Changkyun is still unconscious, only murmuring an occasional rap lyric on their way there, his speech slurring into unintelligible sounds, but Kihyun tries to amuse himself by guessing which song it is (he couldn’t tell if it was from All In or Sweetheart). Heaving the door open after the key card sounds, Kihyun just happens to stumble over Jooheon’s obnoxious red sneakers that are placed conveniently in front of the door and the two males fall onto the unmade king sized bed.

Kihyun finds himself facing Changkyun and _God_.

His face is _ethereal_.

Changkyun’s skin has never been great; it’s a landscape of large pores and streaking foundation, break outs and acne that seem to visit the twenty-one-year-old too often (more often than he likes), unintentional smudged eyeliner and a rogue eyelash on the tip of his nose. But God, Kihyun’s hopelessly struck for this boy and his beautiful face and their limbs tangled on this huge bed has never felt so right.

 

“Hyung?”

 

The younger’s raspy voice has Kihyun’s chest in shreds and the brunet’s eyes flutter open.

 

“Hi ‘kyun,” Kihyun manages to stutter out, and he can’t stop himself from brushing a stray hair from the younger’s face. The ebony-haired male just gives him a lopsided grin.

 

“Where’s Hyungwon hyung?” Changkyun curls his body like a cat stretching after napping in the sunlight and turns around, gathering his senses and Kihyun finds himself slightly disappointed at the change of view.

 

“He laughed at your low alcohol tolerance and left you with Minhyuk, idiot,” Kihyun sighs at the younger, who sees himself fit enough to make his way to the bathroom, yet manages to trip over his own feet on the way to the bathroom.

 

Kihyun gently sits Changkyun down onto the bed and grabs a glass from the cupboard, pouring bottled water into it.

As he’s about to turn around, a pair of familiar arms wrap around his waist and Kihyun’s breath hitches.

 

“Thank you Kihyunnie,” Changkyun’s voice is muffled and Kihyun can feel the younger’s nose snuggling into the crook of his neck and shoulder.

 

‘It’s fine,’

 

It isn’t _fine_ but Kihyun can’t bring himself to say anything else because all he can hear is Changkyun’s soft breaths syncing with his.

It’s just them in this hotel room. No music shows or cameras. No directors or managers. No one else but them.

Kihyun could relish in this feeling for a long time.

A gulp interrupts his thoughts and he turns around to see Changkyun swallowing down the glass of water at an alarming rate. His Adam’s apple bobs for what seems like forever (or frankly, too long) and his breath never quite makes it out of his mouth.

Kihyun despises how easily affected he is by the younger’s actions.

 

“Come on hyung, back to bed,” Changkyun grabs at Kihyun’s wrist loosely and he allows himself to be dragged back onto the bed.

 

They’re still in their suits and Changkyun’s white dress shirt has three buttons open, exposing his lean, toned chest and despite the bed being king-sized, the two of them seem all too close to one another, which doesn’t do Kihyun’s heart much good.

 

And to top it off, Changkyun wriggles a little closer and drapes his arm across Kihyun’s chest. It lies so comfortably and so _naturally_ that Kihyun almost can’t take it anymore.

 

“Changky-,”

 

“I love you,”

 

Kihyun freezes and time stops in Room 0514.

 

-

 

“Please don’t,” the elder hopes that Changkyun can’t feel him trembling underneath his hold.

 

He opens his half-lidded eyes and Kihyun can’t look at him.

 

“You’re not sober, you can’t just say things like that,” he can hear his voice reduce to a whisper and Changkyun’s arm instinctively curls around him.

 

“I’m sober enough to know what I’m saying hyung,” Changkyun’s pull on Kihyun’s waist forces him to turn his head and the younger’s gaze is on him, his eyes clouded with something unreadable.

 

“Don’t say things you don’t m-mean,”

 

Kihyun’s voice wavers and his eyes start to glisten with long overdue tears. They stream down his face like rain down windows and even though he attempts to force down choked sobs, they come out all too easy when he feels the younger’s fingers on his face. Changkyun wipes his tears with gentle fingers, eyes now clouded with concern and confusion.

 

“Please don’t cry, I don’t like it when you cry hyung,”

 

For someone who doesn’t know how much he affects the person who’s madly in love with him, it’s a difficult feat.

 

“Can you please, promise me you’re not lying when you say that?” he manages to whisper, hiccupping as the younger holds his face like it’s the most precious thing in the world.

 

“I promise, I swear on my Drake albums and on my heart,” the brunet has the audacity to joke and Kihyun would hit him if his arms weren’t squeezed in between their chests.

 

“I love you Yoo Kihyun,” he pauses to pepper kisses on the elder’s tear-stained cheeks. “You make me feel loved and I know I must’ve been a burden on you, more times than I can count, but if you’ll allow me, I’ll gladly give my heart and soul to you, and almost about everything else I own that will be of worth to you,” Changkyun rambles before something tells Kihyun to _just do it_ so he kisses him.

 

It’s everything he imagined it’d be, soft and sweet. Changkyun goes lax at Kihyun’s touch, and fireworks don’t pop in between their lips but something warm glows as they kiss until they have to let go to catch their breaths.

 

“I've loved you for a year, but it seems like forever,” the younger’s eyes moisten as Kihyun rubs circles onto his cheekbones with his thumbs.

 

“You were never a burden, you were my everything and it hurt every day because I was so sure I wasn’t yours,” Kihyun doesn’t want to remember the times he spent crying about the boy who was only in the next room, so close yet out of reach at the same time.

 

“And here I was, not believing that I had a single chance,” Changkyun jokes but his eyes tell Kihyun something else.

 

Something that looks a lot like exactly what Kihyun was feeling only until a few moments ago.

 

“I wanna kiss you so bad hyung, until we’re all kissed out and shit, but I’m getting sleepy,” Kihyun finally remembers that Changkyun is only 95% sober and the younger gives him a hopeless smile.

 

“You’re going to be the death of me Lim Changkyun,”

 

“Don’t worry, my kisses are life-savers I’ve heard,” the brunet gives him a dopey grin and Kihyun fights the urge to kiss him as he undresses the male with speed and gets him into a t-shirt and pants.

 

His eyes skim over the faded boxers as he wriggles a pair flannel pajama pants onto the younger’s deadweight legs.

 

“Hyung, promise me you’ll be here when I wake up?”

 

His voice is small and afraid, even after everything that just happened and it’s only then that Kihyun remembers that the younger is still young and just as insecure as he is.

 

“Hyung will be here, don’t worry,”

 

The younger’s eyes blink close and a small smile dances on his lips before he starts to snore lightly. Kihyun runs a hand through his dry locks, admiring the soft features of his lover.

When the light reaches the window of room 0514, only then will Kihyun be certain that all of this isn’t a dream.

-

He wakes up to soft kisses on his forehead, his eyes adjusting the sunlight filtering through the curtains, but he blinks a few times extra to make sure he isn’t dreaming.

Changkyun blinks sleepily and yawns softly before he sees the elder open his eyes slowly and he smiles.

 

“Morning sunshine, you ordered a plate of kisses and morning breath this morning?”

 

“Could room service take back this dish please, I request a heavy tooth brushing and thorough floss before I can consume my meal,”

 

Changkyun lets out a twinkly laugh before he rolls off the elder and walks into the bathroom. His flannel pants are still on (thank God) and his small frame is emphasised by the huge grey jumper enveloping his entire upper body.

As the sun slowly rises above the skyscraping hotel, and an incessant door knocking (with a bonus of Minhyuk screeching) properly wakes him up, Kihyun realises that it hadn’t been a dream at all.

**Author's Note:**

> a work i've had in my folder for a million years and a half - hope you enjoy + tell me your favourite line in the comments?
> 
> title taken from tear in my heart by top


End file.
